St Andrews Highschool
by icchaaaw
Summary: Hinamori start her journey in a boarding school with her new friends. She find many new things inside her life, such as friendship, rival, and love... Hitsuhina Ichiruki Ishiori. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R&R!
1. The beginning

**Title: St. Andrews High school**

**Rated: T**

**Categories: Friendship/Romance/General**

**Summary: Hinamori moved to a dormitory school, and she found out the school has many strange things; such as library island, the tree of the world, the old Onsen, secret flower garden, hidden church, those various event, etc. She began to explore St. Andrews with her friends, yet her new crush which always bugging her… Hitsuhina, Ichiruki, Ishiori, RenjiOOC!**

**A/N: I know, much to my dismayed, I HATE GRAMMARS!! So, if there're some grammatical errors, would you care to please review me and tell me which is wrong. I beg you so much… (T.T) **

**PS: Some of these characters is OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, thanks!**

* * *

The sun shines brightly today, but there was a girl running on this hot place. She was sweating and looked at a small paper on her hand. Her clear brown eyes showed a panic through her veins, and her cheek reddened for a few moments. Her dark chocolate hair was ruffled by the wind. She was holding a blue hand bag with some word like 'girl stuff' on it. She wore a T-shirt with shouted heart sign on her right chest, and a white-pink spotted skirt with pink leggings.

"Huh… It's so hot! I hope I brought my hat here…" she whispered to herself.

She looked around her and found no one there. She sighed, and continued walking along the road.

"According to this map… It should be here! Where is it?" she mumbled furiously.

And she looked up to a big gate. It was very big. It was about 250 meters from the ground. It was black, like gates from a legendary castle in classic story. Her eyes widened, her mouth was as big as watermelon. She pointed to the gates, amazed and trembled.

"This… this is…" Her voice cracked by surprised.

She walked next to the gates and saw a golden plate with big black words 'St. ANDREWS HIGHSCHOOL'. She walked again slowly to the gates, touched them, and pushed them in. She walked in and saw a big courtyard with many green plants and trees. The flowers bloomed beautifully while the automatic waters showered them. She stared as the birds played with the butterflies. She walked slowly on a road, and faced two giant women with Greece clothes and bottle with water flowing down, making a beautiful fountain. Her legs were shaking; she gulped and continued walking to the polished stairs.

After she climbed the stairs up, she saw a big land full with many people such as teachers, new students, and the principal himself. She did realize the students were sat on the student chairs. She hurriedly ran and sat on an empty chair. The principal was talking to the new students, giving them so many advices. She sighed and stared at the sky.

"Hi there!"

She turned her head to a girl beside her. The girl has a long brunette hair, which clipped by a flower hairpin on each side. The girl smiled warmly to her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked her. She answered,

"Hi… Hinamori… Momo…"

The girl smiled to her and giggled.

"Well, hello there! My name is Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you!" She said it happily.

Hinamori smiled back to Orihime. Orihime wore a light orange blouse with long white skirt that reached her knees. Her jeans hand bag was putted inside her folded arms. Suddenly, Hinamori stared at her chest. She had big BOOBS! Hinamori sweated, and turned her attention to a woman on the stage.

She was not the principal, and Hinamori afraid of her. That woman's glare was so cold and harsh. That woman started to spoke.

"Attention!!" She shouted to all the students. The new students were silent.

"Now, I will introduce myself. I'm Soi Fon, and I'm a dormitory supervisor. Dormitory for the girls are on right side, and the boys dormitory are on left side. Dormitory for the new students are on third floor! There are three persons in one room, no more, no less! For the information of your roommates, you can visit Isane at the counter!" She pointed Isane, the one who sat on the counter at the edge of the yard nicely.

"There were some rules to obey by the new students in their dormitory. First, night hour is six o'clock and lamps were off at ten o'clock **(A/N: night hour is the time for us to stay in dormitory)**." Some students protested. Orihime sighed out, "There's my favorite drama at ten o'clock! Ooh, I always watch them everyday…" Hinamori sweated.

"Second, cosmetics and any kind of snacks and foods were prohibited!" The girls protested again. Orihime looked at her hand bag and sweated, because of her cosmetics. So did Hinamori, because her bag was full of snacks.

"Third, any kind of porn games, videos, and magazines were prohibited!" Now was boys turn to protest.

"Fourth, girls are prohibited to boy dormitory, and boys are prohibited to girl dormitory!"

"Fifth, any relationship between boys and girls in this dormitory are prohibited!" Hinamori made a thought of this. 'I think, this one won't be a problem…'. She _never_ had any relationship with any boys she ever met.

Orihime stared at the sky and turned to Hinamori. "I hope St. Andrews was a good school, and I will have fun in here. Right, Hina-chan?" She smiled to Hinamori. Hinamori just smiled and saw Soi Fon coming down from the stage. The students have already up and took a walk around this school. Some of them playing around and chatting with their friends.

Hinamori got up and slowly walked to Isane. Isane was a kind-hearted and always greeted everyone with smile. Hinamori liked her. Hinamori said her name to Isane. Isane was searching her name on a long list.

"Hinamori Momo, right? Your roommates were Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime, in 103." Isane said to her.

Hinamori surprised she was in one room with Orihime. Orihime was the first friend she had, and she was nice to her. But she didn't know about 'Kuchiki Rukia'. How is she looked like, her attitude, and her appearance. Hinamori walked to Orihime, which leaned on the pillars.

"Orihime, we're in one room! And, another roommate was Kuchiki Rukia." Hinamori said happily.

"Really? Well then, let's go searching for her." Orihime nodded and dragged Hinamori to the crowded.

Suddenly, Orihime's hand caught one small hand. Orihime dragged the owner of the hand out from the crowded. The owner of the hand was a small girl with short dark blue hair. She wore a light blue T-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. 'What a simple fashion she had,' Hinamori thought. Her dark blue eyes were completing the cold expression of her face. It seemed she weren't a kind-hearted.

Orihime giggled and smiled to that girl. Hinamori looked at Orihime confusedly. "Is that Kuchiki Rukia…?" Hinamori said while pointing at the girl. Orihime said, "I don't know. I pick someone randomly and without knowing her." Orihime's answer made Hinamori sweated. She picked on randomly girl without knowing??

Orihime asked the girl. "Are you Kuchiki Rukia?"

Slowly, the girl nodded. Hinamori looked surprised. Orihime shouted loudly. "Yeah, we found her already! Didn't I great, Hina-chan?"

Hinamori sweated. After, she greeted that girl. "Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled to Hinamori, her harsh eyes were softened. "No, you don't have to be so formal. Rukia is enough."

Hinamori smiled sheepishly. Rukia brought out a small thick box and opened it. It was an electronic map of Forbes Highschool. "According to this map… We're head straight to that corridor, and climb up the left stairs, then go straight and climb up again the right stairs. What a race…!" Rukia said it with expression like this-is-amazing-but-make-me-tired-as-well. Orihime shouted to us from the pillars. 'Just when did she get there?' Hinamori thought.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go to our room!" Orihime shouted again.

Rukia and Hinamori both stared each other for a few moments and giggled. Then, they ran to Orihime. But, all of the sudden, Hinamori stopped in the tracks. She stared, once again, to the blue sky, and St. Andrews. The white birds flying across the sky, made her smile wider.

'Nice to meet you, St. Andrews.'

* * *

**RC: How's it? Is it good? I know; I'm not good at English, but… kicked by Hinamori**

**Hinamori: Where's Hitsugaya-kun?! sob**

**RC: Could you be patient?! Wait, I will add him in the next chappie!**

**Hinamori: Really? eyes sparkling Well then!**

**RC: And the next chappie will be next year! Hahahahahahaha! evil laugh**

**Hinamori: beat RC up**

**RC: Okay… that review button wants to be clicked… sweated**


	2. My room and the 'Onsen'

**RC: Sorry for the long updates! I'm still doing my homework and stuff…**

**Hinamori: U-hum. I'm kinda helping her right now… smile to camera**

**RC: You? Helping? You're just lying over there while reading my comics and sometimes steal my snacks!! **

**Hinamori: could you shut up? I want to read your fic now…**

**RC: I'm back!!**

**Hinamori: punch RC**

**RC: KO!!**

**Hinamori: Sleep is good for your health smile to camera**

* * *

Krieeett… Hinamori opened the door slightly. She was surprised to see her – their - room. "Rukia, Orihime! You've got to see this, hurry!!" Hinamori shouted. Rukia and Orihime came inside the room, and was surprised as well.

The room was large enough for three persons, and things were put nicely on the floor. It has three beds; one on the left side of the room; one on the top of the first bed **(A/N: bunk bed)**; and the last was on the top of the wardrobe, on the right side of it. On the middle of the room, there was a glass table on a soft blue carpet. Near the table, there was a desk with a small lamp on it. The wardrobe was small, but enough for three person's clothes to fit inside. Right next to the door, there was a door which leaded them to the bathroom. On the south east of the room, there was a small kitchen and four chairs with a small dining table. Next to the washer, there was a dispenser.

Orihime bolted inside and ran around the glass table while screaming happily, "Yeeii, our new room!"

Rukia walked in then smirked, "Not bad…"

Hinamori looked inside the wardrobe and found the uniform was folded nicely. Orihime said something before she got on her bed, "I'll take the one above the wardrobe." Rukia sat down on the bed, so Hinamori had no choice beside the one above Rukia's bed.

"Now, the first thing we should do is unpack our things," Hinamori said while she put her things on her bed. There were a lot of things inside her bag; clothes, under wears, towels, some books and novels, her small teddy bear, girl stuff (perfumes, lotions, etc.), and LOTS of snacks. She sighed, and looked at her things once again. She putted her small teddy bear next to her pillow as her friend when night comes. She got down from her bed and putted her clothes plus under wear inside the wardrobe. And then, she placed her books on the desk. After she was finished, she sat down on the carpet.

Orihime put something inside the small refrigerator, while Rukia leaned over to her bed. After a few minutes, Rukia's hand reached her bag and slowly picked up a small laptop. Hinamori watched Rukia's hand working on the keyboard fast fully. Suddenly, Orihime appeared from nowhere and sat down on the carpet too. "Hah, packing makes me so tired… And it's already 5 o'clock!" Orihime said. She stared to the window and saw the sun was about to set. "It's getting colder…" Orihime complained.

"It's still fall, though…" Rukia said. Orihime sighed and took out her camisole.

Hinamori stood up and searched for something inside her bag. She picked it up, it was a note book with white flower cover. She walked to the kitchen and stayed for a few minutes. And she was back with three glasses of hot chocolate. Orihime's eyes were sparkling cutely.

"Is that hot chocolate…? Oh, thank you soooo much, Hina-chan!" Orihime waked up and hug Hinamori tightly until she ran out of breath. Rukia stared at them and said, "That's enough for a death hug, Orihime. After all, your boobs are too BIG." Orihime smiled sheepishly and took her glass.

Hinamori walked to Rukia and gave her one of the hot chocolate glass. Rukia smiled and said, "Thanks, Momo."

All of the sudden, Rukia shouted gladly to her laptop, "There's…!!"

Hinamori and Orihime nearly jumped from their seat and turned their head toward her. Orihime asked, "There's what??"

"There's a wireless link cable here. I can't believe they already had it for St. Andrews…"

"So, what's the matter with this wire… less link cable?"

"Well, you can access to Net at anywhere and anytime, as long as you have a computer or a laptop. Since we don't have any computer in our room…"

Rukia didn't have to say it anymore; Orihime already understood and the she walked to her with gleaming eyes. Rukia sweated as Orihime looked at her laptop slowly and said, "Can I…??"

Rukia waked up from her position and let Orihime sat on her place. She walked to the table and drank her hot chocolate. Orihime had been giggling non-stop and now she sent out an evil laugh. Rukia asked Orihime, "What are you searching on the Net, Orihime?"

Orihime said, "I'm searching St. Andrews website… huh, loading sure takes a long time…"

"For what?"

"You know, we can meet any kind of different students in here, so I wanted to see the files about their personality… And I heard some gossip as well…"

Hinamori was playing with her mobile and Rukia stared outside the window, before… "**AAAAAHHHHH!!** THE WIRELESS LINK CABLE WAS _**NOT FOUND**_!!" Orihime screeched. Hinamori and Rukia closed their ears before they got serious injuries. They stood up and walked to the laptop. Orihime's eyes have already showed one tear.

"A… Little more… I can see… the boys part! Uhhuuu…" Orihime sobbed. And she walked slowly to the bathroom. Rukia packed again her little laptop inside it bag. Hinamori complimented, "It's really getting cold…"

She looked to the window and froze. Her body trembled again; Rukia walked to her and snapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Momo, you're freezing…" Orihime get out from the bathroom, then an idea popped in her head.

"Since the air was so cold, why don't we go to Onsen **(A/N: natural hot water and many people bathe inside it…)**?" asked Orihime. She took her new clothes and towel.

"Good idea…" Rukia followed her steps, leaving Hinamori alone.

"Wait… There's an Onsen in St. Andrews?" said Hinamori. She didn't believe about that news. Orihime nodded and asked Hinamori, "So, you want to go with us?"

Hinamori quickly nodded and took her towel. She followed Rukia and Orihime to the Onsen.

* * *

They arrived in Onsen and they changed their clothes. Rukia had already went into the Onsen, leaving Orihime and Hinamori behind. Orihime was faster than Hinamori too, so she went in the second.

The Onsen was very large, and the place was unique. It was located in the basement, and it was on the north side of the building. When we stepped in, we will see a change room. After Hinamori through the changing room, she saw a stairs coming down. When she stepped down, **(A/N: still on the stairs…)** she felt hot water surrounding her legs.

"Huh?" she stared to the Onsen with a confused look on her face.

The place is like an old hall with many ruined pillars which was filled by natural hot water. There were many stones and ruins, and the hot water continued flowing to the rest of the room. There were some doors which was unable to be opened. Hinamori was still surprised, until Orihime impatiently grabbed her hand and dragged her to Rukia's place. They walked further more, and Hinamori felt the water was getting deeper, but still reached her height. Now the water was reaching her tight, and they finally arrived on Rukia's spot. She was resting on the stone while playing with the water. Hinamori sat beside her and followed by Orihime.

"It's… So beautiful! I didn't imagine they had an Onsen like this in St. Andrews!" Hinamori said. Rukia smirked, and Orihime was playing with her ducky **(A/N: rubber duck)**.

"Well, long ago, this place is a dormitory for the teachers. But they made a new building; it's near from here… Many people want to demolish this place, because they had no use for this floor. But the principal refused and he made this place into an Onsen. He let the hot water flowing in this place without changing the place of the object in here. So now, it's being used for Onsen up until now," explained Orihime. Hinamori nodded and looked at the people near them. They all chatted like usual in here, some people were even swimming!

Orihime whispered to Rukia and Hinamori, "You know; I just heard about an amazing new student!"

They gathered around and started gossiping. Hinamori knew one thing again about Orihime. She was the master of gossip!

"But I forgot about his name, though…" said Orihime.

"It's okay. What's wrong with him?" said Rukia.

"I heard he is so smart and genius! He is the smartest student that ever came to St. Andrews! And I heard he was the captain of the basketball team…"

"Orihime, stop giggling! Momo, are you okay?" Rukia asked Hinamori. Hinamori was staring blankly to the water. She startled and asked Orihime, "Wha… What?"

Rukia and Orihime shook their head together.

"I heard about it too! And, he's really handsome, right? But he is as cold as ice… And some girls believe that he has a rare smile which can melt every girl's heart!" Rukia said.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… What a gossip…" Orihime added.

"What a silly girl… There would never be a smile like that. I don't believe it. Even though, he is very handsome…" Hinamori said. Her expression was unreadable. Rukia and Orihime looked at Hinamori with confused look at their face. After that, they decided to go back to their dormitory.

When they got back to their room, Hinamori leaned her head to her pillow. Orihime was worried about her, but Rukia said, "She's just tired." Orihime stood worriedly, and she walked to her bed hesitantly. Rukia sat on her bed and read her book. Orihime was still playing with her mobile until she heard a small whisper from Rukia's bed. She stood up and peeked at Hinamori. Rukia asked her from her bed, "Is she asleep?"

Orihime slightly nodded. Rukia placed her book on her pillow and peeked with Orihime. Suddenly, they heard a small mumble from Hinamori. They kept silent, until Hinamori mumbled again.

"I… missed you…"

Orihime and Rukia stared at each other. After they heard soft snored, Orihime covered Hinamori with her blanket. Rukia gave Orihime a weak smile, and they fell asleep.

* * *

**RC: Is that good enough?? I'm trying to make it fluffy…**

**Hinamori: punch RC**

**RC: What the hell is going on with you?!**

**Hinamori: WHERE IS HITSUGAYA-KUN?? **

**RC: Calm down, next chappie! Okay, I'll add chapter after I got 5 reviews… Remember, REVIEWS!! It's not FLAMES!!**


	3. Childhood friend

UPDATED!! Sorry for the long time, I kept changing the whole story until I decided this!! Yaaayy, Read and review!!

The sun almost showed up in the blue sky, but there was a girl which already woke up from her comfort sleep

The sun was almost up in the blue sky, but there was a girl that already woke up from her deep and comfort sleep. Hinamori opened her eyes slowly and sat on her bed. She looked to the hanging clock on their room; it was already five o'clock! She got down from her bed and took her blue towel. But her friend was awakened by her sound. Orihime whispered, "Hm? What time is it?"

Hinamori answered her, "It's six o'clock."

Orihime groaned, and sat on her bed. "What are you doing this early?" Orihime asked. "Taking bath," Hinamori said. Orihime looked at the clock and leaned herself against her soft pillow. She called Rukia from her bed.

"Rukia-chan, are you awake?"

"Hmm." Rukia answered, she read her book on her bed without making any sound. Orihime grumbled and she walked to the wardrobe. When she finished packing her uniform, Hinamori got out from the bathroom. Her body wrapped in her blue towel, and it looked like she washed her hair. Orihime stared at Hinamori for a few moments before turning back her head to Rukia and asked, "Who's gonna take the shower first?"

Rukia stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. "Don't worry, I wont take a long time," said Rukia. Orihime still stared at Hinamori and stopped when Hinamori blushed (**A/N: She isn't lesbian!!)**. Hinamori wore her underwear and gathered her uniform.

Hinamori's skin was very white and smooth. Her body was proportional too; not too fat, not too thin. She did have lumps, but not as big as Orihime's, and not as small as Rukia's (**A/N: Rukia is a flat chest!)**. Her long dark brown hair was loosened to her shoulder. Her brown eyes showed that she was a nice and kind person. Her smile was warm and it calmed people's heart. Some people said her smile was the nicest smile they ever seeing. Her face was cute and innocent, it made many guys fell in love with her at the first sight. The way she speaks was shooting, pleading.

Orihime was a bit jealous, but proud too; _she was perfect in everyway_.

Rukia went out from the bathroom and saw Hinamori's hair in a _bun_. Orihime and Rukia's eyes were widened and they screeched together, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Hinamori was shocked by their scream and asked, "Wha… What's wrong…?"

"Don't bun your hair! Just tied it up!" screamed them together. Hinamori sweated and let them tied her hair. The result was very good; Orihime loved to give a make over. They tied it up with a violet ribbon. Orihime and Rukia showed their proud faces.

"Every guy in the school must have asked you out!" Orihime said while humming. Rukia asked Orihime and Hinamori, "Did you agree with the fifth rules?"

Orihime said, "I don't and will never agree. That's so mean! We're spending our time once in a life time! How could she…"

"I think I won't have any problem about that. After all, I never had a _crush_ before…" Hinamori said. Orihime kept in silent and walked to the bath room. Rukia stared at Hinamori, but Hinamori still deep in her thoughts.

Rukia had already seen this. Hinamori never showed a happy expression on her face, no matter what happened in front of her eyes. She just gave them a fake smile, a fake expression, and her eyes showed loneliness inside. And last night… She mumbled about '_I miss you…'_ in her sleep. She was always the quietest person when they were chatting together. There must be something hidden from her and Orihime… Was her problem very hard to hold by herself? If she looked at her eyes clearly, she'll notice sadness inside her heart. It looked like she was trying her best not to cry. It was painfully, seeing her in this condition without doing anything. It seemed her heart was frozen by accident, or something else… But Rukia has already decided.

She would bring her smile once again.

Orihime was already out from the bathroom, and was getting dressed. Rukia was back to her hobby, reading the book. Hinamori was packing her books inside her denim bag. When Orihime took her uniform, she asked Rukia and Hinamori, "What do you do to your sleeve?"

Their uniform was a normal uniform, with a blue vest and a sleeve to wear. The skirt was light blue, and we can make it long or short by the button on the back of the skirt. But it had seven pins, three socks, and one sleeve. Hinamori's sleeve was a ribbon, and Rukia's sleeve was a tie. Hinamori wore two pin on her skirt, and Rukia wore one on her vest, and their pins were different. Now Orihime was confused. Which should she followed, Rukia or Hinamori?

"Don't you know? We can choose our uniform freely, what ever the shape is," Rukia said.

Orihime smile sheepishly and made her sleeve as a scarf. She wore her flower hairpins and the short tights socks. Rukia walked in and brought three hot chocolate. "Another hot chocolate? I think I'm going to love this day…" Orihime said while taking a sip from her mug.

"It's the same as yesterday's chocolate!" Orihime shouted. Hinamori looked surprised too, but before she could asked; Rukia has already explained.

"I made it from your note book, Momo. You left it on the kitchen," Rukia smirked.

"Is this recipe from someone?" asked Orihime. Hinamori nodded slowly and gaze at the window.

"It was from my best friend…" Hinamori said, and her face showed that expression again. Rukia and Orihime stared at each other and took their bag and got ready to go. Hinamori followed them and they went to class together.

* * *

On the middle of their tracks, they met a teacher. Her name was Unohana sensei. Unohana sensei asked Hinamori to do a task for her.

"Would you please take my notebook from my table in the teacher's office?"

Hinamori nodded and she went of alone, leaving Rukia and Orihime. Orihime shouted to Hinamori, "See you in History class!"

When she went to the Teacher's office, she heard the bell rang. Rukia and Orihime might already be in their class. Hinamori fastened her steps until she ran out of breath. Then she stopped and stared at the big window again. The sky was blue with birds flying through the clouds.

"I'm alone again…" She whispered with a voice which she can only hear. She forced herself to show a smile. Then she walked to the Teacher's office and took Unohana sensei's notebook. After she gave the notebook to Unohana Sensei, she received a letter to give to her History teacher.

She looked at her mobile; it was her second hour on History. She walked to history class. Before she came in, she sighed out and knocked the door.

She came in and saw her history teacher. He was wearing a pink hakama and his curly hair was tied up. It seemed he wore a Chinese hat and liked to drink sake. Hinamori walked to him and gave him the letter from the Unohana Sensei.

"Excuse me sir. I was doing a task from Unohana sensei, so I was late. My deepest apologize."

"My name is Kyouraku Shunsui. Just call me Kyouraku sensei," He said and turned his attention to all the class. Rukia and Orihime saw Hinamori, and Orihime waved her hand madly. Hinamori smiled weakly, and stared at the whole class. The student was about thirty or more. Some girls wore make ups and lipstick, while the boys looked like gangsters. Kyouraku sensei shouted to all the students, "Attention! Here is our new friends, she did some task from Unohana sensei before heading to this class."

Then he smiled to Hinamori, "Now, introduce yourself to them." All the students paid attention to her. Hinamori began to feel nervous, and took a deep breath.

"My name is Hinamori Momo. You can call me Hinamori, or Momo. I'm 17 now, and I come from Hokkaido. I live with my father because my mother has already died. When I was little, I used to live here for about three years. My hobby is reading, singing, and making cookies. I live in room 103 with Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you all," Hinamori said. After a few minutes in silence…

"Hina… mori?"

That voice was familiar… The voice she never heard after many years. Her heart was beating fast. It can't be…

The memory of the last time she saw him was frozen in her minds. _'I'll be there…'_

Hinamori turned her attention and saw a boy with pure white hair standing in his chair. His face was very handsome, and his aquamarine eyes reminded her of someone… His eyes widened, so did her. The whole class kept silent, shocked at a sudden.

She stared at him for a long time and said, "Hitsu… gaya-kun?"

Suddenly, time was froze. She felt the wind brushing her face, and stroked her hair. And she ran… to him. She threw herself to him and felt his warmth surrounding her. He embraced and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, the memories flowed out from her heart; when she was little, when she cried all night; that painful day… Her body began to tremble. She didn't care about the other students. Hitsugaya whispered to her silently, "Momo…? Are you okay…?" He stroked her back gently.

All the students' eyes widened in shock; Hitsugaya Toshirou never spoke like that to anyone. They knew he was as cold as ice, and his glare can froze peoples in seconds. But now, Hitsugaya hugged a small, timid, and beautiful girl; while whispering and trying to calm her down! Some girls were screaming in jealous, and some boy drooled want to be like him.

For a moment, it seemed like eternity. Hinamori was crying softly on his chest.

Then she whispered, "I missed you… so much…"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to her ear.

Hitsugaya looked shocked, but he asked Kyouraku sensei's permission to be excused for a moment.

"Can I have a moment with her?"

Kyouraku sensei nodded. Then Hitsugaya and Hinamori went out. Rukia and Orihime peeked from the door, so did Hitsugaya's friend. Hitsugaya and Hinamori talked in front of the History class room.

Hitsugaya still hugged Hinamori, but Hinamori didn't stop crying. She held Hitsugaya's vest tightly, not letting him go. After her sob decreased, she spoke to him. "I thought… I would never… see your face… again…"

"I kept waiting under that oak tree… And you didn't come. After one year staying, I moved to Hokkaido. I… I…" Hinamori stuttered. Her face went red and she was panting heavily. Hitsugaya cursed himself for his past.

"I'm sorry Momo… That's my fault," Hitsugaya said.

He placed his thumb on her chin and lifted her head up, but she shook her head. Her head bowed down, and her hands were covering them from Hitsugaya. "Don't… look at me… my face is bad right now…" said Hinamori. Hitsugaya removed her hand; he touched her face gently with his right hand and erased the tear mark on her cheek with his thumb. This act made all the girls in the classroom jealous.

Her face was getting redder than ever before and wet from her tears. He looked at her face; still beautiful as the last time he saw her. Her sob made Hitsugaya feel sad; his best friend was hurt by himself.

"Now… Will you forgive me…?" asked Hitsugaya.

He stared at Hinamori's eyes. Full of loneliness and pain, and that was his fault. Hitsugaya felt guilty; she never cried before. She didn't cry when a dog try to bite her; she didn't cried when she nearly drowned on a heavy river; he believe she just cried when her mother died, that was it.

Slowly, she nodded slightly. Hitsugaya felt relieved through his vein, and he smiled to Hinamori. Hinamori smiled weakly; she has already stopped crying. The door slammed open, and Rukia with Orihime walked to Hitsugaya and Hinamori, "Hitsugaya-kun, can we borrow Hinamori for a few moment?"

Hitsugaya nodded, and Rukia dragged Hinamori from there. He heard they asked her for a few simply question. After all, his friends were dragging him too…

"First question, how did you know about Hitsugaya Toushiro?" asked Rukia.

"Well… He was my first friend when I used to live here."

"Can you tell us more specifically?"

"A few years ago, I used to live here. I don't have any friends there; my only friend was my mother, but she had already died. And, I met him under the oak tree, he was making a snowman. We used to play together all day. We became best friends; he was so kind and protective to me. One day, we promised to meet under the oak tree, tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon, I ran there and found no one. I thought it was best to wait here. When it was already seven o'clock, my father was shocked because I was still waiting under snowy tree and covered by snow. He dragged me home; I didn't saw him that day. My father mumbled about something, but I didn't hear him. My mind was full of questions about Hitsugaya. The next day, I kept waiting for him under the same tree. He didn't come. I'm getting curious; I thought he was sick. I ran to his house and found no one too. Then I asked his neighbor, and the answer is… 'He has already moved to America.'"

Orihime and Rukia were shocked.

"I was shocked. It was a snowy day, and I walked slowly with pain in my heart. Nowhere to go, I walked to the oak tree, and fainted on the tracks. When I was conscious, I was in my house. I asked my father, '_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_' He answered, '_I've already told you yesterday, but you didn't listen to me!_' shouted him. I felt sadness surrounding me. He left without telling me, without saying '_goodbye_'. And he was gone, my first and only best friend."

"My dad tells me it was the last time I saw him, and you might never see him again. And we moved to Hokkaido. Every time I want to go to sleep, I remembered him and screaming in my heart, but I tried my best not to cry. I don't have any friend there, so I was so upset to see him, here, in St. Andrews high school."

Slowly, Orihime felt a tear on her eyes. Rukia turned her head to hide her worried face. Orihime hugged Hinamori, "Hina-chan, whenever you have a problem, don't hesitate to tell us! We're your friends and will always be friends," said her. Hinamori nodded and smile. They walked to Hitsugaya and his friends.

Hitsugaya has two friends; one with an orange hair and one with tied up red hair. Hitsugaya walked to Hinamori and asked her feelings. Hinamori kept silent, but she spoke at the end.

"I'm glad… I met you…"

Then, she smiled to Hitsugaya. Rukia saw her smile, and was shocked; so did Hitsugaya's friends and Orihime. They never saw Hinamori's real smile. Her smile was shooting, pleading. The sun shined brightly, and everyone turned out smiling as well. If Hinamori was an angel, they will believe it; her smile was very… beautiful in her own way. The loneliness has melted, replaced by warmth. Hitsugaya felt happiness surrounding him, looking at Hinamori's smile. A smile meant only for him.

RRRRIIIIINNGGGGG!!

"Huh? The bell was… for break, right?" Orihime said. Rukia nodded, so did Hitsugaya's friends. Rukia turned her attention to Hinamori, "Momo, do you know these two? The red haired one is Abarai Renji. And the orange haired one is junk," said Rukia. Hinamori sweated as Hitsugaya's friend kicked her bottom. "No… My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun." Hinamori said, and then she took her bag from the classroom and asked Hitsugaya to go with her. Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, and Renji followed them.

* * *

At least... I'm sorry, but the fourth chapter is going to be a long time to publish. If anyone has the ideas, please tell me! Sorry if there any grammatical errors... Oh, and I will update when the reviews reach 30! Bye! R&R


	4. Rival!

Uwaaaa... Really, really sorry for the long updates! I nearly tear my hair out!! Huwaaa, busy with my deviantart... For Hinamori Momo fans, you can see my hinamori pic in my DA. evil laughs

* * *

Hinamori turned to her friends, "Where are we going now?"

"I dunno. Ask Hitsugaya-kun," said Orihime.

She turned to Hitsugaya, "Hitsugaya-kun, where are we going now?"

He turned to his friends, "Hey, what do you want to do now?"

Renji yawned, "Huaaahhmm… short nap probably the best…"

"I'm not sleepy at all." Rukia said, waiting for Ichigo's answer. The orange haired boy has just opened his mouth when his stomach talks. The others sweated and laughed.

Orihime opened her electronic map and checked it, "So… on the right side from this building, there's a canteen…"

"Let's go together!" said Hinamori.

They were walking to canteen together while joking at each other, especially Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime and Renji were laughing and gossiping, while Hitsugaya and Hinamori chatting.

"You've gotten taller, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Really?"

"U-hum. I did remember you're shorter than me, but now you're an inch taller than me!"

"Don't really care…"

Orihime and Renji were still laughing. They were watching Ichigo and Rukia fighting.

"How if… and…"

"Hahahahaha!! You damn right, Orihime!"

"Hahahaha, they look cute together!!"

Hinamori, Rukia, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya turned to them. "What are you talkin' about?" asked Rukia. Renji can't hold his laughter, so Orihime went to explaining things. "We're making a yaoipairing about us…"

"And the lucky one is… Hitsugaya and Ichigo!!" shouted Renji.

"Funny.." Hitsugaya said with bored tone.

"Yeah it's so funny!!" added Renji.

"You…!!" A vein popped on Ichigo's head. Ichigo waved his palm madly to Renji, but Renji just laughing and tried to run away. They all were laughing along the track. Hinamori and Hitsugaya continued their chat.

"When did you back from America?" asked Hinamori.

"About… 3 months ago…"

"What is it back then?"

"Well, there are many big cities, but I didn't remember all of it. The school was fun…"

"Are you having fun there?"

"U-hum. It was fun there, I have so many times and I enjoyed it all…"

Hinamori was frowned, "Then, why did you come back here?"

Hitsugaya stopped for a few moments, then he said, "Because you're still here."

Hinamori blushed harder, she was being embarrassed by him.

Far from them, Hinamori heard a faded sound from the canteen. She took Hitsugaya's hand, and start walking faster. Hitsugaya, who dragged by Hinamori, let his body dragged by her until they arrived in the canteen.

The canteen was crowded, full of starved students. Hinamori surprised to see this, and then Rukia asked them to sit on an empty chair. The canteen was so big, it can had more than five hundred people. To take the foods inside the canteen, you must go to the money changer and changed it with coupon. Then you can choose one of the following counters and asked them for the foods you'd like to take. There were so many food counters inside the canteen. After you take your foods, you can choose where to sit: outside like café, inside like food court, or on the second floor like restaurant. Normally, for the first grade, it would be inside the canteen. The second grade is outside, and the third is on the second floor.

Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya sat on the chair while Hinamori, Rukia, and Orihime were looking for foods. After they got back to their chairs, Rukia had a sandwich, Hinamori had a chocolate muffin, and Orihime just had a small juice box. The groups looked at Orihime, then Orihime replied, "I'm trying to not get 'bigger' than this…"

Orihime pointed her stomach. Hinamori sweat a la Anime, then she sat in front of Hitsugaya. Orihime sat in front of Renji, and Rukia sat in front of Ichigo. Hinamori and Hitsugaya started again their conversation. Orihime was joking with Renji, and when she wanted to ask Hinamori about that… Hinamori and Hitsugaya were talking happily each other, almost forgot about Orihime, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo. It seemed all the world was for them alone. "Hinamori, what do you think about…" Orihime said.

Hinamori looked at Orihime, "Huh?"

Orihime sweated, then teased her, "Sorry for interrupting your special moments. You may have the talk again."

The others were laughing, included Hitsugaya and Hinamori. An idea popped out from Orihime and she quickly wrote it down on her paper, "Okay, the first is Ichigo and Rukia, and then… Hitsugaya and Hinamori!"

Rukia teased Orihime back, "So the third is you and Renji, huh?"

They all were laughing again, before Orihime calmly said, "Oh, no. I've already had a boyfriend."

Next, their eyes were widened for a surprised moments but Hitsugaya. Hinamori stuttered, "You… already has a… boyfriend?"

Orihime nodded, "He was a genius in Forbes Highschool…"

But Hitsugaya interrupted her, "The school for boys only, and if I'm correct, he's Uryuu Ishida?"

Orihime nodded madly. "How did you know, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"He was the best in Math and Science class, competing in Science International Competition and reached the Silver Medal. But, his level is below me. I almost couldn't win the Competition, because of his simple question…"

"So, you're the winner of the competition, right?" Hinamori said. Hitsugaya nodded, then he added, "…and he is my best rival."

Hinamori giggled. Ichigo said, "But I'm getting curious to the St. Edwards passing test. You see, I've almost reached '10 of the best', until someone pushed me and I'm the 11th!!"

"Ah, and that 'someone' made me in the third place!! I want to be the second, at least…" complained Orihime.

"You didn't want to take the 1st place?" asked Rukia. She took a sip from her hot tea.

"No, because I know about the young genius students, who's coming to this school too…" Orihime glared at Hitsugaya. But somewhat, Hinamori seemed nervous. Everyone looked at Hinamori before Rukia asked her, "What's wrong, Momo?"

Hitsugaya sent out his smirk to her, and said to them, "Momo was at the second place."

They all were 'ooh'-ing her. "So… the genius Hinamori?" teased Renji. Hinamori just blushed.

They all continued to eat and chat together. Suddenly, a girl with pink ponytail came to them. Her face was, naturally, cute, but it was covered by her blush on and mascara. Her uniform was a total mess, and she used many jewelry on her neck and her hands. She brought some expensive stuff, and it seemed she tried to show it off. She brought her friends behind her, and then she introduced herself in front of the gangs.

"Hi there, everyone! My name is Kobayakawa Rei. Just call me Rei if you want. And, if you want something, just ask me!" Her voice was weird, liked it was trying to be sounded 'cute'.

"And I want to ask you. What are you doing here?" Rukia said, she didn't like those sluts were standing in front of them.

Rei smiled 'cutely' to them, then she turned her head to Hitsugaya. "Nothing. I just want to say 'hi' to Hitsugaya-kun…"

Before she talked again, Hinamori said to Hitsugaya, " Hitsugaya-kun, do you want an ice cream? Lets go there!"

Without asking Hitsugaya's permission, she dragged him to ice cream counter, leaving Rei to be embarrassed by herself. Hitsugaya sent out a big relieved, for getting rid from Rei. He smiled then thanked Hinamori for this, but Hinamori asked him 'for what?' with an innocent face. Hitsugaya laughed a little before he ordered 'cookies and cream' ice cream.

Rei's eyebrow frowned, and she looked like to hold her anger. She grumbled, "She's such a btch…"

Rukia stood and slapped her left cheek. Her eyes widened, and her hand covered her flushed cheek. The other students were watching as well. "Don't you ever call Momo like that, or else you'll be sorry. And don't get near Hitsugaya too, because Hitsugaya is Momo's. Don't you dare to even flirt him…" Rukia warned her.

Rei's eyes were bulging at Rukia's. Then she stormed off from there because of the embarrassment. Hitsugaya and Hinamori was back, then Orihime said, "I think you'd have a rival, Hina-chan…"

Hinamori just stayed in silent while using a questioning face to them. "What do you mean by that?"

The others were just sweated, but they all were laughing but Hinamori. Hinamori, such an innocent girl.

* * *

Sorry, need so many ideas!! I'm really sorry for putting some lame jokes in here

Okay, R&R please!!


End file.
